Otra noche más
by Night Days
Summary: Jeremy se repetía constantemente que no regresaría a aquel lugar. Pero, en cuanto la noche terminaba, sabía que regresaría al día siguiente. Tal vez era un suicida, o simplemente, el lugar tenía algo que lo incitaba a volver.


**Uh...hello...hello...**

**Este soy yo, con mi primera historia y en el fandom más amado del momento: Cinco Noches en Tacos Alfredo ...Digo, Five Nights at Freddy's.**

**Nada más se me ocurrió esto mientras leía un comic (cofcofRebornicacofcof) y decidí comenzar a escribir después de mucho tiempo de autoconvencerme de hacerlo :') **

**Espero que les guste, please, no sean malos. La escritura no es lo mío xD Es que todos lo hacían y yo sólo quería ser popular :v**

* * *

Jeremy siempre había sido una persona insegura. Inteligente y muy dotado de capacidades, sí. Pero igualmente inseguro. Por eso cuando su padre le aconsejó- obligó porque si no lo mandaba a la mierda de la casa- buscarse un trabajo no le quedó otra que aceptar el empleo más accesible que tenía en ese entonces.

Aunque ahora se daba cuenta que le hubiera ido mejor recogiendo botellas pet de calle en calle y venderlas por kilo. Porque, ciertamente, arriesgar su vida noche tras noche por menos de un dolar la hora era una estupidez que se veía a kilómetros. Claro, cualquiera lo vería, menos él.

-**_Último día, lo prometo_.**-Repitió por enésima vez en la noche, aunque sabía que era mentira. Ya era su cuarta noche en aquel lugar y, como las otras tres veces, había regresado al día siguiente.

Es que no podía evitarlo, aquel lugar tenía algo...hipnótico o váyase a saber que. Pero siempre que abandonaba Freddy's Fazbear Pizza sentía la muy idiota, sin sentido común y suicida necesidad de volver ahí.

**-_¿Pero que...? ¿Otra vez tú? ¡Si te acabo de echar con la máscara, vete ya!_**

Balloon Boy lo veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aquel guardia le divertía mucho.

-**_Hahahaha. Hello._**\- El extendió uno de sus globos desde el conducto de ventilación, en señal de obsequio.

-**_¡N-no quiero un maldito globo! ¡S-solo, l-lárgate ya!_**.-Luego, notó aquel símbolo de interrogación en la esquina de la tableta volverse naranja.-**_¡No, no, no, no! ¡La caja de esa bruja!_**-Recordó de pronto, dándose cuenta de que no había tomado en cuenta a La Marioneta. Y le convenía no poner furiosa a esa..."cosa".

**-_Uh...parece que alguien está en problemas._**-Escuchó a Toy Chica frente a él.-**_¿Puedo pasar, cariño?_**

_-**¡NO!**.-_Diciendo esto, comenzó a flashearla con la linterna como maniático.

Bonbon, desde el conducto de ventilación, ahogó una risa.-**_Estás bien pinche muerto, nene. Estás bien pinche muerto..._**

-**_¡Vete a comer zanahorias y atragantarte con ellas, liebre de mierda!_**-Diciendo eso, se puso la máscara de Freddy Fazbear. Notó como el conejo se alejaba lentamente a regañadientes.

-**_Hahaha. Hi._**

**-_¡¿SIGUES AHÍ?!._-**El tuvo que ponerse la máscara, otra vez. Rogando porque el jodido niño no entrara a la oficina. Si no, podía ir dándose por muerto.

-**_Oye, oye. No le hables así a Billy, idiota._**-Escuchó a Toy Freddy desde el pasillo.-**_¿Porqué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?_**

-_**Aaaaay, ¡ya déjenme en paz!**_

Para terminarla de arruinar, Bonnie estaba detrás del líder cantante de juguete. Jeremy se encontraba enojado, con los animatrónicos, con él mismo, ¡con todo!; _Querida vida, cuando te pregunté "¿acaso esta noche podría ser peor?" ¡era una estúpida pregunta retórica no un reto!_

La vida definitivamente lo odiaba. El signo de interrogación de Puppet ahora parpadeaba rápidamente y de color rojo. Si no se apresuraba, se pondría furiosa y vendría a matarlo como la hija de perra que era. Pero no podía moverse, tenía que ocuparse en Foxy al final del pasillo y Chica en el conducto derecho.

-**_Antes de morir, quiero que sepan que regresaré de mi tumba y los mataré a todos muy lentamente._**-Luego recordó que se supone que esos seres no tenían vida.-_**O por lo menos, les haré pasar lo más cercano a una muerte dolorosa.**_

_Hasta aquí llegué,_ pensó. Mangle ya estaba en el techo de su oficina y de esa animatrónica nadie se salvaba. Cerró los ojos tirando la máscara de Fazfuck, suspiró. Le hubiera gustado terminar de ver Pokemón Blanco y Negro antes de morir, pero ahora moriría sin saber el final de la serie. ¿Había algo peor que eso? Respuesta, no.

Pasos acercándose, su fin estaba cerca...

Su vida pasó frente a sus ojos y...

**Ding ding ding ding Ding ding ding ding**

Miró el reloj en la pared detrás de él: 6 A.M. Sonrió sin poder creérselo viendo como los animatronics retrocedían con una expresión de cabreados en el rostro, pero nada más podían hacer. Las seis, eran las seis, y reglas eran reglas. Se echó a reír como maniático haciendo un ridículo baile de la victoria sobre la mesa.

-_**Eh...¿Fitzgerald? ¿Estás...estás bien?**_

La mirada esmeralda de Jeremy se fijó en su jefe, que traía las llaves que abrían el local en la mano. No sabía que hoy llegaría tan temprano. Luego, se dio cuenta de donde estaba y que estaba haciendo cuando lo encontraron. Bajó los brazos lentamente que había alzado durante su celebración y de paso se bajó de la mesa.

**_-T-todo genial, Señor. L-lo...lo veré mañana, nos vemos._**

Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta del mayor, salió corriendo del restaurante. Aspirando el dulce aire fresco que se sentía fuera del local-infierno-de Freddy's. Nunca, jamás, en lo que le restaba de existencia, regresaría a ese sitio. Lo prometía, y nada, absolutamente nada, lo haría cambiar de opinión...

Tres.

Dos.

Uno...

-_**¿A quién engaño?**_-Suspiró, maldiciendo de por bajo.-**_Será mejor que me vaya a descansar, hoy también tendré una larga noche..._**

* * *

**Eso fue todo, para ser mi primer One-shot creo que no estuvo tan mal...*se va a un rincón, sabe que está mintiendo* (?) **

**Sólo para aclarar, me centré en FNaF 2 porque en lo personal, es mi favorito de los tres. No sé, siento que es el más completo y el que más secretos tiene para desentrañar, según yo, claro.**

**Espero publicar algo más pronto, depende de si me inspiro o no. Tiraré una moneda al inodoro y pediré de deseo volverme más creativo y ordenado XD**

**¡Adiós! :3**


End file.
